


Weekly Meeting

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm sorry but this was too good to pass up, This is not my sandbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the citizenry of Storybrooke have lists miles long of issues, maybe they should have a discussion forum to hash some of them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekly Meeting

It was Thursday, Archie Hopper's least favorite day of the week. Thursday nights he led a group at Granny's for a few of Storybrooke's men. Through various events, a few of the town notables had on possibly more than one occasion had limbs or extremities removed. Trauma usually accompanied something so massive but he'd be damned if any of these three were willing to talk about it in anything more than passing.

"Let's just try one more time. Jefferson, why don't you go first." offered the cricket/therapist/patient soul to the youngest man at the table. Jefferson was slouched over at the end of the booth with an affected air of arrogance. He was probably one of the most insecure and sensitive men in town. He smirked and opened his mouth "Hi, my name is Jefferson and i've had a key extremity forcibly parted from the rest of my body. I'm learning to cope with this one day at a time."

Sarcastic clapping accompanied the end of the statement from the man across from the Hatter. The Doctor, to everybody but Jefferson, was here too and didn't seem to object to explaining why. His arm had been a casualty of a botched resurrection. Like Jeffersons head, and the almost all of the lost things, it had been reattached by magic. "I guess i'll go then. Hi, i'm The Doctor, and i've had a key extremity forcibly parted from the rest of my body. I'm learning to cope with this one day at a time."

"Look, if you aren't taking this seriously, let's just call it a night" groaned the eternally put upon Archie before Hook even tried opening his mouth. Within 10 seconds he was alone at the table and Ruby was bringing him a slice of pie. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered at all.


End file.
